


Glynda

by Anarchyinplasma



Series: Ozglyn - Slices of Eternity. [33]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short, the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7230805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchyinplasma/pseuds/Anarchyinplasma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glynda walks in on something. Oz doesn't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glynda

**Author's Note:**

> Been a while, sorry about that. Hope it was worth the wait, comments and general feedback appreciated as always.

Oz sat in the dorm, reaching under his bed for the case kept there, gently removing the well worn leather-bound guitar case and opening it to look at his old guitar. He didn't know why he had felt compelled to bring the instrument to beacon, perhaps he had wanted to play again, but alas his musical talents had been left behind in the years since his arrival. It was rather a shame, perhaps he could try again at some point.

The door swung open and Oz slammed the case shut. He was about to freeze time to hide it back under his bunk, but decided against it. Glynda poked her head in and swept her gaze about the room, eventually settling on the case in his lap. She entered fully and closed the door behind her, sitting on the bed opposite him and asking  
“What’s that?” Oz shrugged at her in a noncommittal manner, hoping to avoid the subject. Alas, he had no such luck, no-one alive could withstand Glynda’s semblance without their own to counteract it, so his skinny arms didn’t stand a chance.

The case top slowly rose, and Glynda got her first look at Ozpin’s favorite guitar. It was still in pristine condition, immaculate paint, unscarred pickups, frets completely level. It would be clear to anyone upon close examination that the instrument had been used, the strings were played in, the Bigsby bridge finely tuned. Otherwise though, the guitar was completely immaculate. The beautiful green paint shone on the body and headstock, layered perfectly over the quilltop, accentuating the pattern perfectly. The Wenge wood fretboard inlaid with roses of Mother of Pearl. The headstock glimmered under the dorm lighting, the embossed Montag glimmering brightly.

Glynda was surprised.  
“Oz, since when did you play?” Oz smiled at her, before sighing and setting the case aside on his bed and pulling the guitar out to rest on his knee. The familiar wood rested perfectly against his body, the neck an accustomed shape as he briefly swung his fingers around in a basic scale. Glynda relaxed back and waved at him in a gesture to continue. Oz smiled and dug a pick out from the top of the case, before plucking the opening notes to the solo of Hotel California.

Glynda smiled at him.  
“You’re good at this.” She observed, noticing the way his fingers danced and slid across the strings, caressing the bends perfectly. Then he stopped. Glynda looked up confused,  
“Why’d you stop?” Oz studied her a moment, before playing the opening to Ticket to Ride. Glynda smiled at him, she liked this sound. Again however, as Oz finished the opening, he stopped, sound fading as he let the strings ring on the final note.

Glynda rolled her eyes at him.  
“What?” Oz ducked his head and blushed.  
“I can’t decide what to play you Glyn.”  
“Just pick your favorite, I want to hear it.” Oz sighed, before relenting. He reset his fingers and fiddled around with the tuning heads before dropping straight into the main solo of Man I’ll Never Be. His fingers danced between the strings with speed and finesse, replicating the feel of the original note for note.

As he finished, Glynda crossed the dorm and sat next to him, leaning into him and admiring the guitar more. Before finally asking  
“What’s she called?” Oz raised an eyebrow  
“She needs a name?” Glynda nodded decisively, so Oz spent a few seconds thought to it.  
“You know what? I think I’ll call her Glynda.”

**Author's Note:**

> For a fair representation of Oz's Guitar.
> 
> http://prntscr.com/bhpr61
> 
> (By the way, any artists who feel like drawing the scene of Oz playing that... Well I wouldn't say no.)


End file.
